


International Relations

by Kiterie



Series: KakaIruFest Exchange Fics [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Sixteen years old Umino Iruka, from Yugakure no sato, sees his first A-rank going from bad to worse when the scroll he was supposed to bring home from Suna is 'lost' and ends up with a Konoha ANBU along the way. Good thing that this ANBU is one ready to make deals, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Relations

**Author's Note:**

> I changed it to Hidden Hot Springs Village Yugakure no sato from Mist because I don't like Mist and Iruka likes Hot Springs canonly so I thought it would be cute. Map that I'm using as a basis for where it is even though I don't think we actually really know. thank you to my betas: Athame, OokamiKasumi, Ashytafang, Morgainedeshone, and Allyoucaneater also thank you to dungeonwriter for looking it over to make sure Avocado_Love would enjoy it.

Grass whipped at his legs, and Iruka pushed a little more chakra into his run. He had to make it to the trees; his only chance was losing them there. River Country was wet and swampy, and he decided, between that and the 'overly aggressive natives', he hated the place. He liked water, it was his element, but the grass kept tangling around his feet and tripping him. The enemy shinobi trailing him would catch him soon if it kept up.

Flashing his hands through the seals, he pushed chakra into the jutsu. Waves formed, pushing the grass to the sides and clearing his way. He hated using the chakra, but there was no other option.

Moments later, he slipped through the trees and leaped into their branches where he could travel quicker and easier. Not even sparing a glance backwards, he wound his way through them. When the sounds behind him were gone, he slipped down and hid the scroll in the underbrush, carefully shoving the leaves back so that it didn't look disturbed, then escaped to the trees again. The trees might have slowed them down, but he had to make sure he actually lost them. When he was certain, he'd come back and retrieve it.

He returned to the branches and listened for a moment. A loud crash sounded in the distance, and he sprang forward again. Hours passed as he ran through the trees and the sun dipped lower, his speed making the light flash between the branches. The effect made him dizzy, but he pushed on until the noises behind him were quiet for over an hour; then he quickly picked his way back.

Reaching the spot, Iruka pushed the branches aside, shoving through the heavy underbrush. "Damn it! I know I left it right around here." As dark as it was getting, he hoped he hadn't gotten turned around, and his chest tightened with the fear that maybe they had found it.

"Is _this_ what you're looking for?"

Panic shot through him at the sound of the other person's voice, and he spun around, terrified the shinobi who'd been chasing him had managed to find him again. It didn't abate in the slightest when he realized that they hadn't been the ones to find him.

A leaf ANBU stood beside a tree, the scroll raised in one hand. The porcelain mask was painted to resembled a stylized dog's face and silver hair tufted up above and to the side messily. Glimpses of white and black could be seen peeking out from under the dark grey cloak. "You really shouldn't assume nobody'll find it, if you cache it in such an obvious place."

Iruka planted his hands on his hips defiantly and narrowed his eyes at the ANBU. "It wasn't obvious!"

"You trampled all over that bush. It was obvious." The voice was level, almost bored.

"Give it back." He knew there was no way he'd be able to take it away from an ANBU level shinobi, particularly not one from one of the five great nations.

The ANBU turned and looked at the scroll then back at Iruka. "And if I say no?"

Iruka closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel his eyebrow twitching, and he reached up to rub the scar that ran across his nose and cheeks in irritation. _'Why me? Why did I have to run into a pain in the ass ANBU who apparently thinks he's funny?'_ Sighing, and half hoping the ANBU would just be gone and he could call it a failure, Iruka opened his eyes again. "If you say no, I have to attack you. Obviously." He didn't see that going well.

"That would end badly _but_ \--" flipping the scroll in the air and catching it again, the ANBU paused for a moment, "--I'm sure we could come to some kind of arrangement in which I give you the scroll."

He furrowed his brow in confusion and stared agape at the ANBU.   _'Why does that sound like he's suggesting something completely perverted?'_ It did though, the slight lilt in his voice made it sound _very_ much like he was suggesting something sexual. "What?" Iruka managed finally. "What _exactly_ are you suggesting I have to do in order to get it back?"

Lifting a finger, the ANBU tapped the chin of his mask. "Hmm... there are so many options to choose from..."

 _'He is totally implying it. What a pervert!'_ The twitch was back and even more pronounced than before. "Don't even think about suggesting something gross or perverted."

"Mah, I was only going to suggest you fix me dinner. You have such a dirty mind." The scroll flipped around on the gloved hand. "But, if you'd rather, I'm sure I could come up with something more to your liking...?"

Iruka slapped a hand over his face and groaned. This man was going to be the end of him, his doom, his destruction, the moral decay of his very soul, and he was going to make it look like it was _his_ fault. He could just see it happening. "Fine." He sighed again, audibly. Then, frustrated, he reached up and tightened his ponytail. "I'll make you dinner."

The scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Follow me." The ANBU turned and headed through the trees.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Iruka followed, picking his way through the brush far slower than the rather odd shinobi he was following. Branches scratched at his skin, poking him through the fabric despite his best attempts to avoid them. His foot caught on a root, and he tumbled forward. Instinctively, he covered his face with his arm only to be yanked backwards before the brush covered ground that had been rushing up at him could smack him in his face.

"You should be more careful--" The hands released him, and the ANBU stepped past him again. "--or you'll end up owing me more than dinner."

Iruka rolled his eyes and shook his head at the comment. "Are all leaf shinobi pervs, or is it just you?"

The ANBU tilted his head back, 'looking' at Iruka over his shoulder. "Hmm... not all, but we do have quite a few, including the author of Icha Icha Paradise."

He could feel his jaw drop, and it took a moment for his brain to catch up. "You say that like you're _proud_ of it!" Iruka had seen the posters; but it wasn't something he would ever read, and he had no interest what-so-ever in the movie that was coming out.

"What? They're good books." A gloved hand pulled a well worn orange book from the folds of the cloak.

Iruka punched him in the shoulder, hard. "Don't pull that crap out! I don't want to see your stupid porn! What are you even doing with that on a mission?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the ANBU shoved it back into wherever he'd retrieved it from. "I get bored, and border patrols aren't very interesting."

"Oh no, I'm sure the constant incursions that this country has due to being surrounded by other countries makes for very little for you to do," Iruka retorted. Technically, _he_ was one of those, but their villages and countries were currently neutral to one another. They weren't worth Leaf Country noticing, and the last thing they wanted to do was give a large border country a reason to be hostile. Their economy depended on tourism and, not only were the citizens of Leaf Country good patrons, but they could easily cut others off from being such.

"You'd be surprised how little challenge it really offers."

One moment they were in the trees with no end in sight, and the next they broke through them and into a small clearing. A small cabin sat in the center of it all. Iruka blinked. There wasn't even the slight tingle of a genjutsu tickling the back of his mind.

"There's food inside and a hot spring around the back. I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you're used to but better than cleaning up in the river." Stepping forward, the ANBU pressed a gloved hand to the door then opened it.

Iruka hadn't expected anything more than a rough camp, but it made sense that they had permanent camps set up along their borders. He smiled, realizing the hospitality for what it was. "Thank you." Bowing, he stepped inside and slipped his shoes and leg wrappings off.

It was a single room with a fireplace set into the floor, slightly off to one side. Firewood lined the wall on the short side. Several futons and a small table were folded up and stacked along another, and shelves and a counter lined a third. A small door led to what Iruka assumed must be the bathroom, since there didn't seem to be any other place it could be.

"Food is in those cupboards, cookware is under them, and medical supplies are under that." The ANBU pointed as he spoke then bent to remove his own shoes.

Moving to the cupboards, Iruka watched him intently. _'Why did you bring me here, really?'_ he wondered. Every shinobi could cook at least the basics, and while they weren't enemies, there was still no reason for them to interact beyond the scroll; and if he intended to give it back, then all of this was unnecessary. Iruka nearly dropped the bag of rice he'd pulled out when he noticed a flash of red from under the cloak. A large drop splashed on the floor. His eyes went wide. "You're hurt!"

"Mah, it's nothing, just a 'flesh wound'." The ANBU laughed then clutched his side, half doubling over.

Iruka dropped the bag of rice and pulled open the lower cupboard. He grabbed a bucket, and the first aid kit from it, and then strode over. "Flesh wound my ass. Sit down."

The mask turned up to him, and the ANBU sat down without another word.

 _'Grey eyes or at least one is.'_ Iruka couldn't see the other, just blackness where it should be, but the thought was gone in a moment and he knelt down. "How did you get hurt?" He kept his voice even, though one possibility came to mind. Opening the kit, he pulled out dressing, tape, a needle, and stitching thread.

The ANBU held his palms up and shrugged. "I tripped."

Iruka rolled his eyes at the response. "Mm... over the three nin who were following me and then magically disappeared?"

"Mah... I don't seem to remember. Maybe I hit my head when I fell?" The tone held a barely contained laugh.

Reaching over, Iruka untied the cloak and pushed it off the narrow shoulders. "Why did you save me?" he asked, undoing the straps on the armor. There were dark splotches on the cream colored armor, and Iruka hoped they were from whoever had been following him and not his rescuer.

"They aren't permitted here, so it was my duty to take them out." The ANBU slid his mask off and set it to the side. A black mask covered his face, and the hitai-ate he wore was draped over his left eye. Even with most of his face covered, Iruka realized that the ANBU couldn't be that much older than him, seventeen or eighteen at most. 

"Oh. Yeah... obviously." His cheeks warmed slightly, and he looked down, focusing on what he was doing. Lifting the armor over the ANBU's head, he set it beside the mask. He felt foolish for thinking even momentarily that it might have been something else.

"And you were cute."

His cheeks burning, Iruka cleared his throat and resisted the smile tugging at his lips. "Pervert." He pulled the edge of the shirt up until the wound was visible. "Hold this here," he instructed, not looking up. Gloved hands slid over his before taking the fabric from him, and he shivered slightly.

"It looks worse than it is." The hand not holding the shirt poked at the wound. "Doesn't hurt at all."

Iruka grabbed the fingers, looking up at the ANBU and frowning. "Stop it. It's bad enough you're hurt because of me, you don't need to make it worse." His own reaction surprised him, and he looked away, busying himself by grabbing the bucket. "I'm sorry I dragged you into it by leading them here." Holding one hand palm up, he formed the fingers of his other hand into the right seals and a small globe of water appeared in the palm.

"I'm not. I told you it's boring out here, and now I have company." He shifted, taking a deep, audible breath.

It made him feel better, and his chest tightened pleasantly at the words. Shifting his hands, Iruka focused the motion of the water and slid it over the wound. "This is the first time I've been out of the village, so I'm not sure I can understand how it could ever be boring."

The ANBU winced and sucked in a breath. "What's in that water?"

Iruka smiled at the realization he was being useful. "Medicine. The same kind we use in our medicinal hotsprings."

"It's a neat trick," he said then pushed the hitai-ate covering his eye up, revealing the red and black of a sharingan. "Show me how you do it."

"You're..." Iruka lost control of the jutsu, and the water splashed to the floor, the pieces falling into place. It should have been obvious, he realized, but it just hadn't clicked. He hadn't expected to run into a shinobi that was known even in his rather small corner of the world. Sharingan Kakashi was easily that famous or rather infamous depending on who you were. The 'Copy-nin' supposedly knew a thousand jutsus and had killed as many men. It surprised Iruka that he wasn't scared of him, even now, knowing who he was.

Sighing and furrowing his brow in obvious irritation, Kakashi grabbed Iruka's wrist and held it up. "Show me." He sighed again and the irritation softened somewhat. "Please."

"Uh..." Iruka winced. His reaction had obviously bothered Kakashi, which made him feel bad. He scratched the back of his head. "My name's Iruka Umino, by the way." It wasn't a secret jutsu, but it did feel weird sharing it with somebody outside of his village. He held his hand up and started forming the signs and another globe formed in his hand.

Kakashi slid the hitai-ate back down. "Iruka... That fits."

Iruka returned his hands to Kakashi's side, cleaning it. Blood slowly filled the bubble of water until it was a dark, murky red. "I thought you'd be older, since I've heard tales about you for so long. Like, since I was at the academy."

"I graduated when I was five, though I'm sure you didn't hear anything about me until after I became a jounin," Kakashi stated simply, the tone bored.

Moving his hands to the bucket, he let the water globe drop into it with a slight splash then formed another. "Sorry, I just meant that, uh, I was surprised is all and ah..." They needed a change of subject, but he had no idea what they could talk about. "Never mind. Forget it. Is there something else you would want to talk about?"

Kakashi watched him for a moment, changed hands holding his shirt, and then yawned under the mask. "How did you end up assigned to this mission?"

Iruka smiled and slid his hands and the water over the wound again. Blood flowed into the water, this time more of a translucent red. "I asked for it, and I'm good with people or, well, at least usually." He wasn't good at much, but getting along with people, even difficult people, had always been his strong point.

"Yeah, those river-nin didn't seem to find you particularly charming." The visible eye closed, crinkling up in a way that was unmistakably a smile.

He dropped the water in the bucket and picked up the gauze. "Maybe they did and couldn't bear the idea not having me," Iruka countered then laughed at the idea.

"Mm... I'm not sure I can blame them if that's the case," Kakashi whispered softly. "You're cute."

Cheeks burning, Iruka cut a strip of gauze. "You do realize I'm not a girl, right?" He'd gotten that a lot when he was kid, and even though he was fairly sure he'd matured enough he didn't look like one, Kakashi hitting on him was making him wonder. He pressed the gauze to the wound then taped over it.

Kakashi shook his head and rolled the visible eye. "What does that have to do with anything? I might not use both eyes all the time, but I'm _not_ blind."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Iruka asked, the question was partly a way for him to distract himself from his growing embarrassment.

"No." Tilting his head to one side, Kakashi stared at him.

His heart jackhammered against his chest, and Iruka shoved the things back into the kit then stood up. "I should fix us something to eat." He dumped the bucket outside then put it and the first aid kit away before picking up the rice he'd dropped. Pulling out a pot, he measured enough rice for the both of them into it and performed another jutsu similar to the first to fill it. "Could you start the fire?" he asked, pulling several cans out of the cupboard.

"Mm..."

Iruka chanced a glance over his shoulder enough and saw Kakashi moving to do what he asked. He bit his lip when Kakashi bent over to pick up the logs.

ANBU uniforms were _clingy_. The muscles in Kakashi's arms were well defined, as were the muscles in his back, and even his ass, which were clearly visible under the tight fabric.

It was far from uncommon for shinobi to be in good shape, but with the cloak on, he hadn't actually noticed how nicely built Kakashi was. _'And he thinks I'm attractive... maybe I should...?_ Turning back to the cans, he grabbed a can opener from the supplies in the cupboard and started opening them. _'What am I even thinking? He's not even from the same village. The last thing I need is to develop some kind of thing for somebody I won't see again after tomorrow. Even if he is kind of fun to be around and hot and, well, even if he did save my life. I can't believe I'm even thinking about it! He's a pervert who reads porn and tried to trade me my scroll for sex.'_ Despite what Kakashi had said about it just being for dinner, Iruka still believed that was a cop out. Sighing, he pulled out another pan.

"Fire's done," Kakashi whispered beside his ear.

Surprised, Iruka jumped, raising the pan automatically.

Kakashi's hand closed around Iruka's, and the pan stopped an inch from his head. "I got the picture, you're not interested, no need to brain me with the pan." He closed his eye in that same amused fashion from before.

"That wasn't... I wasn't..." Iruka sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel the warmth of Kakashi's body radiating off him and the gentle strength in his grip. His stomach twisted into several knots at the realization that he didn't want to move and couldn't even bring himself to pull his hand away. "Sorry, I was thinking, and you startled me. I wasn't actually trying to hit you." A part of him wanted to correct Kakashi on his interest, but he managed to stamp it down at the last moment. It was a bad idea, and he knew it.

"You're either somewhat oblivious, for a chuunin, or too trusting; I can't figure out which." Kakashi lowered the pan to the counter. "I'll set the table and get washed up while you finish here."

Iruka watched him move away and set about doing exactly that. "Hm." He wondered, himself, which it was. Was he so oblivious that he didn't notice the other moving around him just because he was lost in his own thoughts? He was probably an idiot, but he thought that it actually might be the second; he'd unconsciously trusted Kakashi. A shinobi from another village. Circumstances aside, that was probably a bad idea, and he knew it.

Kakashi looked up at him, still unfolding the legs on the table, and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm..." Iruka fumbled for something to say to cover for the fact he'd been staring. "If you're going to soak in the hotsprings, you should tape over the bandage more so it doesn't get wet," he finished then turned back to the food, taking his time with it. He didn't look up again until he heard the bathroom door open and close; he heard a second set and realized the bathroom must also lead outside. Grabbing a wooden spoon, he moved the food over to the fire.

Sitting beside the fire, he stirred the food and considered things. Denying the fact that he was attracted to Kakashi was pointless, at least internally. "He's a guy, though..." It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea of two guys together, he'd just expected to fall in love, get married, and have kids. That said, he couldn't think of anyone else he'd ever actually been drawn to. Kakashi looked at him and it made him feel weird, and he knew it wasn't just a matter of the man being attractive and _that_ bothered him. There was something intangible between them, and he knew it. 

Flopping over backwards, he stared at the bathroom door. "I don't even know him, this is stupid," Iruka huffed. He frowned and stared at the door. "I want to, though." It came out as a slight whine. For the first time in his life, he actually wished he belonged to a village other than his own. 

As though summoned, the door opened and Kakashi strode back into the room. The mask and his hitai-ate were the only pieces of actual clothing he wore, though he had a towel wrapped loosely around his narrow hips.

Iruka felt his eyes widen and his cheeks flush. He sat up abruptly and started stirring the stew with far more interest than he'd given it the entire time Kakashi had been outside.

Kakashi walked over to his discarded cloak, just inside Iruka's peripheral vision, and pulled a small scroll from it. He knelt on the floor and unrolled it then laid his hand flat against it. There was a puff of smoke, the nearly intangible crackle of chakra, and when it cleared a neatly folded set of clothes sat atop it.

Keeping his face pointed at the food, Iruka watched him out of the corners of his eyes. _'Please don't change here. Please don't change here.'_

"If you keep staring, I'm going to assume you're more interested than you let on," Kakashi teased, standing up.

The flush burned his cheeks, and he snapped his head towards Kakashi. "I wasn't...! It's not... I just... Your _wound_ , I was just wondering if it was okay?" It was a lame excuse, and he knew it even as he said it.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow again then walked over. "It's fine. I have a few tricks up my sleeve for that particular problem." He crouched down beside Iruka then reached over and pushed Iruka's hitai-ate down over his eyes.

The soft brush of lips against his took Iruka by surprise, and he blinked against the fabric covering his eyes. For a moment, he forgot his earlier opinion of the man being a likely pervert, along with all of his objections as to why sleeping with him was a bad idea. "Mm..." 

Kakashi's tongue swiped across his lips, the tip tracing along the edge lightly.

Iruka didn't even think before parting them.

The invitation was accepted and Kakashi's tongue slid against his. Moaning, he leaned into the kiss, sliding his hand up Iruka's leg.

The motion pushed Iruka back slightly, and he dropped a hand behind himself to keep from falling backwards. Teeth grazed across his lips, and Iruka groaned reaching his hand up to Kakashi's chest before he realized he still had the spoon in it. Gasping, he pushed Kakashi back. "The food."

"Forget the food," Kakashi purred, stealing a kiss.

Iruka pulled his head away "It'll burn and..." The brief distraction was enough to bring reality back to the front. "Kakashi, this is a bad idea." Even to his own ears, it sounded like he was pleading. 

The hand on his leg slid up his thigh and groped him gently through the fabric. 

He gasped then groaned at the pleasure the light touch brought, heat curling in the pit of his stomach.

Ducking his head under Iruka's chin, Kakashi nibbled at his throat. "It doesn't feel like such a bad idea."

Iruka arched his back and leaned up into the touches and the kisses. "We- ah- shouldn't. We're from different villages," he argued.

"That are neutral," Kakashi returned, then chuckled. "I'll visit."

 _'Visit?'_ Iruka's resolve floundered. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Kakashi's fingers to stop the teasing touches. "Are you going to blindfold me every time, then? If we're going to be--" Iruka hesitated to say it. There was the chance he'd made an assumption about an offer that wasn't there. He decided he didn't care because he wanted it, but he intended to call some of the shots, too. "--boyfriends and you're going to 'visit', that doesn't seem particularly fair."

Kakashi pulled back, sighing heavily, and sliding his hand free of Iruka's.

Iruka swallowed, anxiety tightening in his chest. A part of him wished he could take the words back, but he wasn't even sure what part of what he'd said was 'wrong'. There was the distinct scrape of metal against metal, then fingers brushed his cheeks, and the hitai-ate was pushed up. Iruka blinked.

"Happy? I moved our dinner so it wouldn't burn, and you can see." Kakashi cocked his eyebrow at Iruka, a faintly amused smile curving his lips.

"You couldn't have said something?" Iruka growled. Mad, he pushed Kakashi's shoulder hard. "I felt like an idiot sitting here."

The smile became an outright smirk, and Kakashi cocked his head to the side. "You know you're cute when you're irritated, right?"

"You're such an ass." It was truly beyond him how they were going to work, but he shoved the feeling aside and leaned forward to steal a kiss. "Don't ever do that again."

Kakashi laughed and dropped back to rest on his elbows. "And if I do? What would you do? Spank me?"

"I just might, though I'm fairly sure that would just encourage you," Iruka laughed. He shed his vest, tossed it to the side, and cocked his head at Kakashi. "Since you're the pervert who can't keep his hands to himself, do you actually have lube or should I grab some oil from the cabinet?" He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but he knew the basic principals. He'd just never done anything with anyone else.

"I might be a pervert, but you're the voyeur." Kakashi laid back the rest of the way, stretching his legs out and tucking his hands behind his head. "Pervert or not, though, I don't carry lube on missions. I'm sure I have substitutes we could use, but the oil is probably safer."

Iruka rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm _not_ a voyeur. _You_ were the one stalking me." Yanking his shirt up over his head, he tossed it on the floor and walked over to the cabinet.

"I wasn't 'stalking' you, I was 'protecting' you. It's romantic, not creepy," Kakashi corrected him. "And what would you call sneaking peaks at the nearly naked man you were supposedly not interested in."

Grabbing the small bottle of oil, Iruka tossed it to him. "I never said I wasn't."

Kakashi caught the bottle easily and looked from it to Iruka. "You implied."

Iruka walked over to the futons and pulled one free, laying it out. "You assumed." Untying his pants, he slid them and his boxers down then settled down on the futon and crooked a finger at Kakashi. His stomach was twisted into a nervous ball, but he was doing his level best to ignore that and hoping that Kakashi being a pervert meant he either had a better understanding of everything _or_ experience.

Rolling over, Kakashi pushed himself up. His towel, which had been getting far less tight on him in their fooling around, gave up the ghost and slid from his hips with the motion.

His cheeks warmed slightly, but he didn't look away. "Anyways, I told you before I was just making sure you were okay." Iruka forced himself to look up at Kakashi.

"Mm... You weren't blushing because you were hoping I'd dress right in front of you?" Kakashi asked, taking the few necessary steps over and knelt beside Iruka. "You gave your thoughts away. Don't even try to deny it, you were already pretty hard." He smiled and leaned forward. "Not that I'm complaining, since you had me confused up until then," Kakashi purred then softly kissed Iruka's lips, licking and sucking on them gently.

Iruka opened his mouth to protest then forgot why he wanted to in the first place. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and groaned softly against his lips.

Setting the bottle aside, Kakashi slid his hands over Iruka's legs, rubbing them and trailing kisses over Iruka's jaw. He kissed Iruka's cheek then pulled back, shifted his legs out in front of him, then slid his hands to Iruka's waist and pulled him onto his lap.

The motion surprised Iruka for a moment, but he didn't resist and settled his legs comfortably on either side of Kakashi's. Wrapping his arms tight around his shoulders, Iruka scooted forward until their erections were pressed tightly between them. It felt nice, and he rocked his hips against Kakashi's, groaning at the shock of pleasure that came with the motion. Wanting more of the feeling, he ground their hips together harder.

Kakashi moaned then tightened his hold on Iruka's hips. "Not so much," he panted. "I don't want to come yet."

Not even thinking about it, Iruka whined and fought against being held still. He liked how it had felt, and he didn't care if he came right away; he wanted to feel it again.

"Iruka--" Kakashi's voice pitched higher with the plea, his fingers digging into tan skin in desperation. He was strong, but Iruka had the leverage of his legs. "--please. I'm not sure I can come twice and don't want to rush this."

"But..." Iruka wanted to argue that he needed to come, but it occurred to him how stupid that was. He took a deep breath and tried to push the desperation away. Not getting off hadn't killed anyone, and his sensei had beat it into his head that sex wasn't just about your own needs or wants and threatened to kick his ass if he forgot it. "Sorry." He kissed Kakashi's nose, still panting a little. "I'm not--" Iruka swallowed, "--used to this." His cheeks burned at just the admission that he was a virgin. Kakashi was even his first kiss, though he didn't think he could admit to that.

Chuckling, Kakashi shook his head. "You're assuming I am, but everyone is either a lot older than I am or they're scared of me." A very light blush crept across his cheeks. "Unlike you, I'm also not very good with people. Not usually anyway."

Iruka hadn't expected that, and it took a moment for it to sink in. He _had_ assumed. First, it had been because Kakashi was ANBU, so he'd thought he was older; then there was how he acted, and the fact that he seemed comfortable with the subject. "So, you weren't actually suggesting I had to sleep with you for the scroll?"

Kakashi reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Mah... I might have but only to see your reaction."

He would have hit him but under the circumstances he just shook his head. "Pervert."

"I really did just want to spend time with you and have dinner." He smiled and slid his arms around Iruka's waist, hugging him. "I've wanted to since I first saw you when you entered Fire Country the first time."

"Are you really that lonely that you needed to stalk me?" Iruka teased. Logically, he figured Kakashi had seen him enter and had to obviously follow him to make sure he wasn't an aggressor. He'd probably been watching for his return even.

The smile disappeared and Kakashi sighed. "Maybe."

 _'Oops.'_ Iruka winced internally. He hadn't realized Kakashi might be sensitive about that, or that he might actually be that lonely. Tilting his head to the side, Iruka kissed him, this time taking the initiative. He scraped his teeth over Kakashi's lips, nibbling at them and sucking on them before thrusting his tongue inside. His intention to distract Kakashi devolved into a simple desire to taste every corner of his mouth.

Kakashi leaned into the kiss and slid his hands up Iruka's back before dragging his blunt nails down it. The kiss broke, and he hummed lightly against Iruka's lips and stole several smaller kisses. Then, he reached up and pulled on Iruka's arm, taking his hand and sliding it between their bodies. Guiding Iruka's fingers, he wrapped them around their cocks then slid his own hand free. "Slowly."

Nodding, Iruka slid his fingers over the hard flesh, stroking gently. It felt good, though he didn't feel anywhere near as frantic, which was, of course, the point.

Groaning, Kakashi reached for the oil he'd set aside then leaned back. He dribbled a little over their cocks and Iruka's hand before pouring some into his own hand. Setting the oil on the floor beside the futon, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist again. This time instead of snuggling, he slid his fingers down the crack of Iruka's ass, smearing it over the tight little hole.

Iruka knew logically what they were doing, but he tensed a little anyway, nerves getting the best of him for a moment. When Kakashi's finger rubbed over the ring of muscle, though, it felt good and he groaned. He hadn't expected it to feel good just to be touched there.

Kakashi squeezed the cheek of Iruka's ass and continued to tease the sensitive skin with just the tip of his fingers, smearing the oil over it. His other hand rubbed over Iruka's back, kneading the tense muscles gently until Iruka was fully relaxed against him again.

The teasing was distracting enough that Iruka had trouble keeping any kind of rhythm with his hand. He panted and rocked back against Kakashi's hand. When the finger tip pressed inside of him with only the slightest scrap of fingernail, Iruka moaned his relief. When Kakashi didn't push in any further, he whined. "More. Please, Kakashi." The finger pushed further inside him, and Iruka moaned again, his eyes falling shut for a moment.

Sliding his free hand under Iruka, Kakashi lifted him up a bit more and pushed his finger in deeper, twisting it and pumping it. After a few moments, he pushed a second finger inside and continued the teasing, spreading them apart as he pulled them out.

Iruka's hand slid out from between them, and he clutched at Kakashi's shoulders, leaning over him and panting. He'd expected it to hurt, and it did somewhat vaguely, but mostly it just felt really good. Every time Kakashi curled his fingers, they brushed something and it sent another shock through him. Turning his head, Iruka pressed his lips against the pale skin of Kakashi's neck. He kissed softly at first then started trailing open mouthed kisses up the line of his throat to the dip just below his ear.

Groaning, Kakashi arched his neck against Iruka's mouth and pushed another finger in.

The third finger hurt, and Iruka bit down unintentionally, whimpering a little. Kakashi's hand stopped moving inside him, after a moment, the pain eased, and Iruka let out a breath. Realizing he'd bitten Kakashi pretty hard, Iruka kissed the spot softly. "Sorry." There was a bright red mark and indentations where his teeth had dug in, but the skin wasn't broken.

"It's fine. Doesn't hurt. Really," Kakashi whispered back. "Are you okay? I think I pushed things too fast."

"I'm okay." Being that lost and then pain interrupting it had caught him by surprise. Iruka smiled and kissed Kakashi on the lips. "Despite how that might have looked, I'm not a wimp. You just caught me off guard." He pushed backwards against Kakashi's fingers, encouraging.

Kakashi returned the smile and the kiss. "Good," he hummed, not fully breaking the kiss when he did, then started slowly pumping his fingers in and out.

Iruka moved with him, pushing back before lifting himself up, stealing kisses. It stung a little at first, but after a few moments the pain eased. When the fingers slid out of him he was breathless and panting. He didn't want it to stop, but when it did, he knew exactly what was next, so he didn't protest and just lifted himself up. 

Rubbing his hands over Iruka's thighs, Kakashi leaned up for another kiss. "Remember... slow," he purred. He wrapped the hand that he'd been prepping Iruka with around his cock and smeared the remainder of the oil over himself. The other he used to guide Iruka's hips and line himself up with Iruka's hole.

He waited until Kakashi pushed down on the top of his leg before easing himself down over Kakashi. It didn't hurt, but Iruka restrained himself anyway. He moaned at the feel of Kakashi's cock inside of him, one solid length of flesh that stretched and filled him in a way that fingers simply couldn't. 

Kakashi dropped his head backwards, eyes closed, and let out a long low moan. "Fuck that feels good. You feel amazing."

"The feeling's mutual," Iruka groaned. "Can I move now?" He wanted desperately to, so that he could feel the slide of Kakashi's cock moving into him again and again. 

Bending his head forward, Kakashi rested it against Iruka's shoulder and nodded weakly.

Iruka lifted himself up, moving as slowly as could manage. It was more for Kakashi's sake than his own, though it felt good, and he was reveling in the sensation. He wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, the slow pace was driving him crazy.

Kakashi rubbed his hands over Iruka's back and sides then down his legs and back up his back again. He moaned and trailed kisses over Iruka's shoulder and chest, his breath ragged. 

He liked the closeness, but he wanted to be able to go faster and couldn't the way they were. "Lay down," Iruka urged, pushing on Kakashi's shoulders and following him down. Kissing him again, Iruka pushed himself up. His hands resting on Kakashi's chest, he rocked himself forward and then shoved himself back down again, hard.

Gasping, Kakashi tried to curl up only to be pushed back down by Iruka and held there with his weight when he shifted forward again. "Fuck... Iruka..." he panted.

Leaning down, Iruka pressed his lips to Kakashi's ear, nibble lightly at the lobe and tugging on it with his teeth. "Touch me, Kakashi, please."

Immediately, Kakashi slid his hands to Iruka's cock and started stroking. He twisted his wrist, rubbing his thumb through the precum and smearing it. His rhythm was broken, and he gasped every time Iruka rocked backwards.

Iruka groaned, his motions becoming erratic as he struggled to keep some semblance of rhythm. Desire and need curled low in his stomach, his balls tightening. Panting, he sped up his pace and put more force in it.

Kakashi arched, pushing up into him and gasping as he shuddered his release. "Iruka..." 

The sound of his name on Kakashi's lips, and the way he looked as he came, pushed him that last little bit over the edge. Iruka convulsed and bent over as his own cum shot across their chest. He shivered, rocking a little as they rode out their orgasms. The feel of Kakashi's arms sliding around him made the dizzying ecstasy that much better. He could hear Kakashi's heart thudding in his chest and feel his own doing the same, the pulse of his blood seemingly loud.

"We shouldn't lay here too long, or we'll fall asleep; and I think you'd feel better tomorrow if we got washed up and had a soak in the hotspring." Kakashi sighed and rubbed his hands over Iruka's back.

"I'm not sure I can stand just yet." His legs felt weak even just laying there, and Iruka could already feel sleep tugging at him. He yawned and buried his head against Kakashi's neck. "And, I'm really comfortable right here."

"You leave me no choice then," Kakashi chuckled, tightened his arms around Iruka, and rolled them both over.

The sudden movement startled Iruka, but he was still too far gone to protest or fight the movement.

Kakashi slid out of him and shifted to his knees. "You're getting a bath and a soak whether you agree to it or not." Then, before Iruka could agree to get up or even protest, he hooked and arm under Iruka's knees and the the other under his back. Pulling Iruka to him, Kakashi rocked back on his heals, shifted his weight, and stood up.

"Ack!" Startled, Iruka clutched at him. It said a lot to Iruka that Kakashi was able to pick him up that way, and more that it looked nearly effortless to him.

"I've always wanted to do that to somebody," Kakashi laughed, walking over to the bathroom door. "Mind getting the door?"

Iruka reach over and turned the handle pushing it open. "Wanted to do what? Carry somebody or scare the shit out of them?"

"I've done both of those more times than I can count but never in this context, and it's completely different." Kakashi smiled and kissed him then turned and walked sideways through the door.

"You're a hopeless romantic?" Iruka laughed and shook his head. "The terrifying, infamous Copy-nin is a hopeless romantic?" He couldn't help how funny that sounded. "If only your enemies knew."

Kakashi turned so that Iruka could reach the second handle. "I thought you said I was a pervert?"

Reaching over Iruka opened the second door. "Apparently you're both." He didn't mind, it was cute. Shinobi, especially ANBU, were meant to show no emotions. While it never quite worked the way it was planned, Iruka knew from the stories that Kakashi was particularly good at it. The contrast between what he knew of the man and the persona he presented made him feel special. Kakashi had opened up to him in the same way he'd instinctively trusted Kakashi. Even if it turned out he never saw him again, he'd hold onto that. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." 

Stepping outside, Kakashi walked over to the hotspring and stepped out onto the steaming water.

They sank slowly into the water, steam rising up around them.

Iruka slid out of Kakashi's arms, waited for him to get settled, and then turned and climbed onto his lap. Kakashi hadn't let him snuggle inside, and he intended to make up for it by enjoying it now that they were soaking. "We probably should have cleaned up first, you know."

"What, don't know any special jutsus for cleaning hotsprings?" Kakashi asked, sliding his arms around Iruka.

"I do, genin know those, but that's not the point." Iruka shifted closer and laid his head on Kakashi's chest. The hot water was nice, and it eased aches that were more likely caused by running hard for weeks and sleeping on the ground with little between himself and it than by having sex. The sex, if anything, had helped ease a lot of that built up tension.

Kakashi laughed and kissed Iruka's hair. "Are you always so worried about the rules?"

"Not always... I get into trouble a lot for the opposite actually." Slightly less than when he was a pregenin but he did. "I keep getting told that they're there for a reason. I think, since this is my first mission this far away and we've broken more than a few, I'm feeling more aware of that fact." On a certain level, and for the first time, he was actually somewhat terrified of the consequences. He knew he couldn't keep it out of his mission report, or keep his sensei from finding out about it, and now he was starting to worry that they'd disapprove and he'd be banned from seeing Kakashi again.

Reaching a hand up, Kakashi untied Iruka's hitai-ate, pulled it off, and set it beside the edge of the pool. "I learned the hard way that some rules were meant to be broken." He tugged the hair tie from Iruka's ponytail and dropped it beside the hitai-ate. 

"I'm worth the risk of having your rank and privileges stripped?" More than likely they wouldn't do that to Kakashi, if simply for the fact Iruka was sure he was invaluable to his village.

Kakashi brushed his fingers through Iruka's long brown hair and shook his head at the question, sighing. "That _isn't_ going to happen, but yes."

The words, and the fact that Kakashi didn't even hesitate, was reassuring; Iruka's chest tightened painfully but he smiled. He wondered if their attachment to each other was as naive as it sounded. It amazed him how much better he felt, naive or not.

"You look good with your hair down." Kakashi tugged lightly on a strand of Iruka's hair.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I look even more like a girl."

Raising his visible eyebrow at him, Kakashi tucked the strand of hair behind Iruka's ear. "If you dislike it so much, why do you keep it long?"

"Both of my parents had long hair. My mom liked long hair on everyone, and she'd make a big fuss about it whenever I said I wanted to cut it," Iruka explained. He could never cut it, he kept it as short as he could while respecting her wishes in memory of her and because it reminded him of them both. "I don't hate it, I just... I've been confused for a girl a lot." It grated on his nerves a little.

Kakashi smirked. "You don't look like a girl to me and--" he slid his hand under the water, snaking it between them, and groping Iruka lightly, "--trust me, I got a _very_ good look." His voice was nearly a purr as he pointedly but gently squeezed Iruka's balls.

Groaning, Iruka pushed his hips against Kakashi's fingers.  "Well- I'm glad- there's- no confusion there," he panted, rocking against the teasing touches. His balls tightened with renewed lust, and Iruka tilted his head up to kiss Kakashi's throat.

"Apparently the question I had of whether I could come twice was a foolish one." Kakashi's slid the hand he still had wrapped around Iruka down to cup his ass, brushing his fingers lightly over his anus. "I don't want to hurt you or leave you unable to walk though. I get the impression from--" he paused, sucking in a breath. "--my choice of reading material that fucking you again would."

Iruka hummed and rubbed against Kakashi, trailing kisses over his throat and running his hands down Kakashi's chest. "Mm... and we can't just touch? I like this," he purred, nipping the column of pale skin under his lips. "I'd offer to fuck you, but the oil's inside anyway." His fingers brushed over Kakashi's nipples, he tugged at them lightly and rubbed his palms over the smooth muscles under them.

His hands stilled and Kakashi groaned, his head falling back against the rocks. "Iruka..."

Grinning, Iruka tugged a little harder. "You like that?" The little nod he got was better than any words. He shifted and trailed the kisses down Kakashi's chest, sliding his hands down only once he could lick the taut pink nub.

Kakashi's hands slid up Iruka's body, rubbing vaguely at his sides and back and then his arms and shoulders. He arched his back and moaned at the teasing.

Sucking lightly, Iruka slid his hands down to Kakashi's hips. He rubbed his thumbs over the bones, into the dips, and then down over the top of his thighs. It fascinated him the way Kakashi looked right then, lost in the passion. He kept his eyes on his face and dragged his teeth lightly over the nipple. His hands he slid to Kakashi's cock, one stroking while he used the other to fondle his balls.

Eyes rolling up in his head, Kakashi groaned again and rocked his hips into Iruka's hands. "Iru... ah..." He panted and moaned, writhing under the attentions being paid to him.

Biting down lightly, Iruka pulled at the skin lightly with his teeth. He rolled it between his teeth then sucked and licked again before sliding those kisses across Kakashi's chest to his other nipple and repeating the teasing. He pushed his thumb across the slit and through the precum, smearing it over the sensitive skin under the hot water.

Gasping, Kakashi blinked and then slid his hands down Iruka's arms and pulled him up. "Come here, you," he growled. His hands slid down Iruka's arms then to his ass and thighs, squeezing he pulled Iruka flush against him. "Don't think you're the only one who gets to tease."

Iruka chuckled and squirmed, freeing his hands and sliding them back up Kakashi's chest so that he could tug on the little pink nubs. "I was having fun though." He feigned a pout.

"Mmhm..." Kakashi shook his head then leaned forward and stole a kiss. "I'm sure you were. You're a tease." He slid his hands back down to Iruka's ass, squeezed, and ground their hips together. 

The motion rubbed their cocks together, and Iruka sucked in a breath. He loved the way it felt as their erections slid against each other, loved knowing exactly how hard Kakashi was, and he loved that it left his hands free to touch every other inch of pale skin. Iruka rocked his hips forward again, groaning.

Kakashi kneaded Iruka's ass and arched against him. "Oh fuck," he panted.

Leaning forward, Iruka caught Kakashi's lips with his owns. When Kakashi sucked in another breath, he pushed his tongue inside.

They rubbed against each other, hands sliding over wet skin and lips parting only enough to suck in heavy breaths.

Iruka honestly believed he'd go insane. Desire and need curled low in his stomach, and every little motion sent something akin to lightning up his spine. His balls tightened, and he groaned into the kiss, not wanting it to end and knowing he was close.

"Iru... kah..." Kakashi gasped, his body shuddering underneath Iruka's.

For a second time, Iruka was convinced Kakashi would be his undoing. He groaned and deepened the kiss, grinding their hips together as Kakashi shuddered his release and forced himself the last little bit over the edge. Iruka gasped and clutched at Kakashi, his head spinning from the rush of endorphins and his body convulsing as he came.

Kakashi hummed and rubbed his hands over Iruka's back, still rubbing against him weakly. "Mmm..."

"Mmhm..." Iruka agreed, tucking his head under Kakashi's chin and closing his eyes. He had no doubt that he'd hate leaving Kakashi, hate going home, and hate every second they weren't together. 

\---

The mission report had been the hardest thing he'd ever written. There weren't details, but he didn't lie or try to hide anything; and he worried about whether it was betraying his village. He fully expected to be punished over the incident, so it didn't surprise him when Atsushi-sensei cornered him and said they needed to talk.

Atsushi sighed and motioned Iruka over to a bench off to the side of the path. "Somehow, I thought this day wouldn't come." His bright red hair was pulled back in a tight braid and broad features of his face were far from relaxed. Despite the sigh, his brow was still furrowed and a frown tugged at his lips.

"Sorry." Iruka didn't like disappointing his sensei or his village.

"For what Iruka? Everyone falls in love eventually." Atsushi leaned back and stared up at the sky through the trees. "I had started to wonder if you would. As big a heart as you have, and as much as you care about everyone, I was starting to wonder if you would find somebody who would take precedence over everything else. You should never apologize for your own happiness."

Iruka felt his cheeks flush at Atsushi saying he was in love. He hadn't said that, hadn't even thought it, or, well, he'd avoided thinking about it. Kakashi had followed him to the border and neither of them had said anything of the sort. "Can that happen? I mean I barely know him." It seemed silly to him to think that a person could fall in love with somebody they'd just met.

Laughing, Atsushi shook his head. "I don't know if your dad knew the minute he met your mother that she was the one, but she most definitely did. She told me so. She saw him the first day we were all at the academy, and she told me flat out that she was going to marry him."

"It's different, though." Iruka hadn't forgotten all the reasons he'd thought it was a bad idea, he'd just ignored them because they got in the way of what he wanted. "He's a guy, he's ANBU, he's from another village-"

"Hush," Atsushi interjected softly. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Closing his mouth, Iruka nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't quite get the attraction to other guys, but I think you're making that more of an issue than it is. Shinobi of all people should understand that life is far too brief to care about something that simplistic and just be happy they found somebody who understands them." He shrugged and reached over to tug on Iruka's ponytail. "Just because it's not widely talked about doesn't mean it's not acceptable. There are plenty of shinobi who find the person they care about most, and the one that understands them best, is the person that fights by their side. That isn't always someone of the opposite sex."

Logically, Iruka had known that, he just had never really talked to Atsushi about it because it'd never been an issue before, and he hadn't been sure his sensei would understand. "He's still from another village, and that's not allowed, is it?"

"Under normal circumstances, no," Atsushi agreed. "But..."

Iruka's chest tightened at the word. The hope he hadn't realized he'd been holding onto hinged on that one word. He'd always gotten into trouble for nearly everything he did, so he'd almost instinctively expected to get into trouble for this, too.

Atsushi smiled but it didn't carry to his eyes. "Konoha has suffered a great many losses in the last few years, and they've been talking to the village council as well as the Daimyo about forming an alliance as a way to protect one of their borders."

Kakashi had been right, they could visit each other. Iruka's grin was so wide it hurt.

The smile on Atsushi's face broadened slightly and he chuckled. "We've offered to send a few of our lower rank shinobi in exchange for them widening their patrols."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, and then Iruka threw his arms around his jounin sensei in a very childish hug.

Atsushi wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back. "I'll miss you, Iruka-kun."

The whispered words tugged at his heart. Atsushi was the closest thing to family that Iruka had left. "I'll visit."

\--

Iruka shifted in the new uniform. It was strange wearing a uniform for a village other than his own. Konoha was his village now, he reminded himself. Still, the style was different, heavier mostly.

The office he was in was large and the desk in the center was piled high with paper work. He'd been waiting for what seemed like forever, so when the door finally opened and a very old man with white robes that he recognized as Kage robes walked in, it took him a bit by surprise. He shifted, standing up straighter, then when the man sat, he bowed politely.

"Umino Iruka." The hokage picked up a folder and flipped through it. "Are you sure this is something you want to do?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Training for the teachers at the academy is far from easy." He set the papers down.

No matter how hard the test was, Iruka was determined to pass it. The position would keep him in the village, and due to the circumstances the only missions he would be allowed to go on for the time being would be under the direct supervision of a member of ANBU... "I understand." 

\--

Iruka stayed back in the corner of the room watching.

Kakashi stood in front of the large desk in full ANBU gear. He hadn't looked in Iruka's direction once, or made any indication that he was aware of his presence at all. He simply stood there, impassive.

He knew Kakashi, knew he was there, but Iruka didn't know what he'd been told, and as much as he wanted to, he didn't move. 

The hokage continued writing on the file in front of him for a moment then looked up at Kakashi. "Your mission report from your patrol of the eastern border has been reviewed, and the councils of both villages have discussed it at length." He picked up the cup of tea on his desk and sipped it for a moment.

Kakashi didn't move during the long pause.

Setting the cup back down, the hokage rolled the scroll up, sealed it, and held it out to Kakashi. "Seeing as, according to your report, he's seen your face--" A small smile creased his lips at the words. "--and knows you're ANBU, we decided it would be best to assign you to protect him. He will be acting as one of the ambassadors between our villages in light of the new alliance."

"Yes, Sandaime-sama."

Iruka watched the exchange, his nerves on end.

"Please, see him to his quarters." Sandaime held a piece of paper out. "It's a long trip here, and it's already late. I'm sure he could use the rest."

Kakashi took the paper and looked at it before tucking it away.

Standing, the hokage turned and headed out through a door at the side.

Iruka walked over, not entirely sure what to make of the impassive behavior. Up until then, he'd assumed Kakashi was being restrained due to being in front of his hokage, but Kakashi didn't turn to look at him and that had him nervous.

"You're here." Kakashi didn't move to look at him as he said it.

"I'm going to teach at the academy." He swallowed hard, uncertain if maybe Kakashi didn't actually want him there.

Kakashi reached up and slid the porcelain mask off, clipping it to his belt before turning to look at Iruka. "Now who's the stalker?"

Iruka laughed and shook his head, the tension easing from his shoulders. "I thought _you_ said it was romantic?" Kakashi's arms were around him before he finished.

"It is." Kakashi's eye closed, the corners curving in his unique smile.

Sliding his arms around Kakashi, Iruka leaned up and kissed him through the mask. "I love you." The words were out before he could think to stop them, though he realized he didn't want to.

Kakashi reached up and slid his mask down. "I love you, too," he whispered, stealing a kiss.

Iruka smiled. This man really was the end of him. He was also the beginning.

END


End file.
